


Let's Draw It a.k.a One Direction's Pairing Drabbles

by Sketches_ofDirections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddle, Different Dimensions, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Multi-shipping, No Smut, Non-sexual, One Shot, One-Shots, Sentence Prompts, Song-inspired, prompts, sad/happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketches_ofDirections/pseuds/Sketches_ofDirections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my going to be my first one-shots and drabbles that I'm writing! And I need and accept your fantastic ideas or suggestions (I'm also accepting AUs)! If you want to give me a prompt just specify a pairing and comment your prompt and I will write it just for you (Or if it you want to request something that will be like a gift for your birthday, then please do! I wish people happy birthdays :D). Don't be shy, I'm more shy and a nervous wreck than you think.</p><p>Or I made this because my mind is lifeless and boredom and laziness strikes. And I need some amazing prompts from you, fabulous readers with creative minds. Please read my Author's Note for more! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: Author's Note

Well hello everyone! So, this is going to be the first fic I'm going to post on Ao3, and what I'll be posting is some Drabbles or One-shots of my fave band, One Direction! (Though, I might make one also with 5 Seconds of Summer) And giving and sharing your ideas is very much appreciated! I also accept Age Difference of a ship, Hybrids, and multiple Alternate Universe. (I also have some (more like very few) ideas running in my head but I can't chose what ship will it be!) I personally love to write fluff, but I also accept sad, angst, and pining. But NO smut or sexual content, because my age is too young to write those.

But, hey! I'm super duper excited to receive your prompts and ideas! Just please comment below and tell me what prompts you want, what pairings you want me to write about. As long as they're NOT sexual, I'll do it. Give it all your ideas ASAP because I can't wait to get started! All the love :)

 

I'll put a symbol for every shipping or pairing that I'll put every chapter title:

Larry (Louis/Harry): ♥ (Heart)

Zarry (Zayn/Harry): ✝ (Cross)

Lirry (Liam/Harry): ♣ (Club)

Narry (Niall/Harry): ☀ (Sun)

Zouis (Zayn/Louis): ☾ (Moon)

Lilo (Liam/Louis): ☁ (Cloud)

Nouis (Niall/Louis): ♠ (Spade)

Ziam (Zayn/Liam): ♛ (Crown)

Niam (Niall/Liam): ✪ (Star)

Ziall (Zayn/Niall): ♦ (Diamond)

 

Now go and send me some of your prompts! :D You can send your prompts to my twitter @hiLarry_Child, just mention me, i dont bite :3


	2. ☁☁ Can't Be Anymore Nicer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Could you do a liam-louis one. Louis is super jealous because liam is so nice to everyone. Especially niall  
> -teffi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goo. first attempt. Hope this'll turn out well.. Lilouuu. And I hope this is ok

Louis always wondered about Liam's kindness to everyone.

It's not like he hates or despises it. He just thought about it. Curiosity got Louis, or maybe not. Sure, Liam has a big heart and is always willing to help people in need. He said he's always happy to help and that if he is nice to everyone, happiness returns to him. He's also generous as hell, like an angel was being sent from the heavens. Liam didn't bother to share anyway. You know what people say, "Sharing is caring." (Or Louis wasn't sure about that, he just heard it from his best friend, Harry.)

Whilst thinking about that makes him smile, a bit.

That was an understatement for Louis. In fact, Liam's demeanor of kindness and of being nice fit perfectly for Liam's handsome face and features. Louis thought he is already an angel sent from heaven. And, for that, Louis fell for him slowly. But he himself doesn't know it.

But the only problem is, they don't pretty much interact with each other.

Louis doesn't know why. But the only thing that he can form a conclusion is that Liam is very very _very_  nice to Niall. Too nice. And Louis wonders. Liamtreats Niall, of all people, like a princess, like Liam's the prince and he would do anything and give anything just for Niall. But there's nothing wrong with Niall. Sure, he is kind and is cheery, but a bit mischievous. Cute and Irish too. But the kindness that Liam gave to Niall just bothers Louis. And Louis wondered  _why_ again. And this time, he asked his best friend to tell him what was wrong with him.

And what Harry said to him made Louis had his eyes wide, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm not jealous!" 

"Haha, so too."

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever, Lou." Harry chuckled.

"It's just that it bothers me." Louis huffed.

Harry gave a small laugh, "Yep, definitely jealous."

"Why?"

"Can tell it, you wish that he can do it to you too, you just fall for him. You just didn't know, and ta-daa~"

Louis was silent for a moment, he have to admit he was pretty oblivious to anything what was happening to him. "So, what will I do now?"

Harry pondered, "Hmm, talk to him what you truly feel. Even if it turns out that Liam had a thing for Niall, at least it won't hurt now, before it's 'too late', and you'll be understood by him." And Louis nodded, it is for the best then. He heaved a breathy sigh. 

 

"Come on Louis, do it." Harry was trying to push Louis from the classroom door, which they were already on a break. And Liam was fishing his textbooks in his locker. "Geez, Lou its now or never!" Harry muttered whilst tickling Louis' side. And the older of them jerked from the sudden tickle, rolling his eyes and grumbled a "Fine, I'll do it." He walked towards Liam and he can feel light butterflies in his stomach. As Liam closed his locker and turn towards him, Louis stopped and tried o gather up some courage.

"Hi, Liam."

"Hello, Louis." And God, his smile is heaven.

"U-um, I have something to tell you. Mind having a talk?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk." 

And Harry was giving Louis a thumbs up.

 

"So, what do you want to talk about, Louis?" Liam and Louis were seated at a bench just outside their school building.

_Where should I start?_ "Mm... I was wondering if you and Niall were together now?" Liam's face was in a mixture of embarrassment and shock. But Liam shook his head after that and laughed a little.

"Me and Niall weren't a thing, Lou. What makes you think about that?"

Louis bit his inner cheek and gazed anywhere but Liam, "Um, I just noticed that you're um,  _really_ nice to him, like you treat him like a girlfriend... or boyfriend." 

Liam rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled. "It's not what you think it is, Louis. Me and Niall are just close. Besides, it's not Niall."

Louis looked at him, blue eyes boring to browns. "Then who is it?" And Louis noticed his own stomach was doing some flips.

Liam's shining brown eyes made Louis' heart flutter a bit, "If I would treat them like princess, It would be you, Louis. I was afraid to tell it to you, because I notice that you and Harry were together." he smiled nonchalantly. Louis blushed and _nearly_ choke in his own saliva.

"N-no, we weren't a thing together! You got it all wrong," he exclaimed. "We-we were just best friends you know..." He sheepishly smiled to Liam who was shocked in suprise. "Really? Guess I was wrong, you two fight like an old married couple then the next thing I see is that you two hug like you can't be separated." He laughed as he shook his head. Louis laughed along shortly.

"Y-yeah, guess we both were wrong. Ha.."

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"Liam?"

Liam hummed, saying he was listening. "I..." Louis muttered, Liam looked at him with a sincere smile.

"I love you, Louis." He hugged Louis into an embrace. And Louis chuckled and hugged him back.

"Love you too, Liam. So much."


	3. ☀☀ The Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there sweetheart! You've got a pretty great idea and mind for creativity by taking on people's prompts and au's like this. I personally have always wanted to do this, but I tend to be too much of a perfectionist, so it takes to long. So I commend you for this. I would like it very much if you could do a Narry one-shot. One which focuses on their eyes. To be specific, they dream of each other throughout their lives and one day they finally meet, they're totally surprised and hypnotized by each other. It's sort of like a mystical, destiny thing. It can by alternate universe or whatever you find fitting! I trust your creativity! Keep Shining! Lots of Love! <33333
> 
> \- KarenAnn XOXO

Niall had always dreamed of this boy.

This boy that Niall dreamed of, made him happy, calm. Calm even for Niall's toughest times in his life. The boy's curls, which Niall wanted to touch and play with the waves his brown hair made. Niall had always love his curls. And his dimpled smile would make the blonde boy smile wide. The boy always appeared on the Irishman's dreams. Always smiling to him, hugging him, and Niall would laugh along as the boy laugh. But Niall couldn't hear his gorgeous laugh. He was disappointed. But not much disappointed as he can always see his evergreen eyes.

The boy's shining emerald eyes never failed to mesmerize Niall. Niall had always wanted to look at his green eyes all day, staring and daydreaming about it. He would feel his own blue oceanic eyes bore and melt into the green forest eyes of the curly boy. And by the look of his eyes, Niall could tell already that he has an enthusiastic demeanor. Kindness, generosity, calmness. Cheery mood, and sometimes a mischievous one whenever Niall would look into his eyes. And that makes the blonde Irishman smile and his heart melt and fall for him. Niall wanted to be with him. He always dreamed with him to be together. And be with him even through hard times and problems they may face. He doesn't want the boy to leave his sight, neither his side. Never out of his life.

He will love him now and forever, always. In his heart.

Niall wished he could meet his love of his life and be with him forever.

 

 

Niall was sitting on a wooden bench at their locale park. He was playing with his fingers, intertwining them. He sighed as he took a glance up to the blazing yellow sun while covering his blue eyes with his hand. Summer is here and he have nothing to do now. So, strolling in a park wouldn't be a bad idea, right? The heat was sickening the blonde boy, but a wet wind passed and brushed his cheeks and made his blonde hair sway in sync. He then sighed again and looked at the other people. But Niall was stopped by a fluttering butterfly with a color that he didn't think he had ever seen this kind of butterfly.

 

It was a green butterfly.

 

And it vividly reminded Niall of the shining jade eyes of the boy.

Niall watched the emerald butterfly flapped its normally immense wings. He lend his hand to the wandering butterfly, suprisingly, it landed to Niall's index finger. He smiled at the butterfly resting onto his finger. "You're beautiful, love," He said, examining the lines and curves of the creature. Indeed it was beautiful, and it perfectly fits to the color. Niall's smile faltered a bit. He muttered himself to no one, but particularly to the beautiful green resting butterfly, enjoying the small time he had shared with the creature.

"When will I meet my soulmate, beautiful?" He grimaced as he had thought of the boy he wanted to meet. Soon then, the butterfly left Niall's finger and fluttered away from him. Niall frowned a bit, maybe he wouldn't be able or _ever_ meet the love of his life. He nonchalantly took a deep breath. He followed the butterfly where it was going, making him smile a bit. Then what he had found out is an another butterfly.

A blue one.

Niall watched in awe and amazement. He stared at the bright blue one who happen to have the same design as of the green butterfly. He watched as the two lovely creatures fluttered together and landed on a lone pink flower just between the wooden benches. He smiled as he watched the two butterflies mate. But it was cut shortly as a figure stood and covered his sight. 

He decided to look up who was and glare at them hard. But it didn't happen. Instead, he was met with an angelic face, his brown hair making waves and curls, and lastly.

The emerald green eyes that Niall dreamed of.

 

Is this destiny?

 

It is destiny.

 

The boy of his dreams is real.

And he is facing right infront of him, face too close that only an inch left, they'll already kiss. Niall stared into his shining eyes. His own blue eyes into the greens. He couldn't form a sentence or a single word. All of his thoughts that he wanted to say to his dream boy were stuck on his throat. He instead just notice that his cheeks were burning and were cutely red.

"I finally found you, soulmate." And for the first time in forever, Niall heard his voice. Angelic and soft. Niall was already melting and he was blushing hard. He tried to say the same words. But the flips that his heart was giving refrained him to do so.

"M-me, too..." But it was said in a whisper that was barely audible, but he's sure that the other one could clearly heard. He only smiled and let out a small laugh. Niall closed his eyes as the laugh was like a melody to his ears, humming. He then reopened his eyes and look into the young man, who had held a blue rose and gave it to Niall.

"This is for you, love." He smiled brightly.

"Th-thank you..." Niall shyly accepted the blue rose. He took a sniff of the scent and God, it's smells so good and beautiful.

"I saw it in the park when I was strolling, it reminded me of your beautiful gorgeous eyes, love. and the butterfly too." Niall blushed at the compliment and looked down to his newly received rose, smiling widely. He was on the verge of his tears.

"I-I'm Niall..." He timidly introduced himself. And the brunette smiled and held his hand, intertwining it. Niall slowly stood and smiled meekly.

"What a beautiful name you have for a beautiful person I've seen in my entire life."

"I'm Harry." Harry smiled, holding the blonde's hand, not letting it go.

Niall immediately hugged Harry (and Harry returned the embrace, resting his head into Niall's fluffy blonde hair), crying silently as the tears of happiness streamed down to his cheeks. 

 

 

His question was finally answered, thanks to the butterfly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy making this one, eyy. Because, not long ago, I have thought of destiny thing and the cause is because of the butterfly. And this one literally breaks my heart lol. Hope you did enjoy reading! Thank you KarenAnn for the prompt!


	4. Not a Pairing Drabble, But it is a Drabble: Food Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys except Zayn argued about the food they ate when they were still on the Philippines.   
> 'Quick-Quick by 1D' is now trending on twitter- truly by Filipino Directioners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a pairing drabble lol I'm sorry. I just saw their tweets in a photo that my friend had retweeted, even though it's not real. And I just had to make a drabble with this because yes to me its so pretty hilarious. And yeah, laziness destroys my drabbles. Sorry if it's like, short and lame lol.  
> And only Filipino Directioners will only understand it xD

[ ******* ](https://twitter.com/jazteenbmarie/status/580371297403727873)

Harry sighed, “It’s been days since we left Manila.” Minus Zayn, the boys had an On The Road Again Tour last weekend in the Philippines. And right now, they’re sitting on a hotel bed in Jakarta, while having a chat with Zayn (which is on UK) on Skype.

“But I still can’t get over of that egg waffle we ate.” Harry said dreamily, and his eyes were closed, remembering the food he ate when they were still on Manila. He licked his lips. He has to say it was very delicious. “I think I love eggs now.”

(“Pfft, eggs…” Louis commented silently rolled his eyes and lazily smiled.)

Niall seemed confused, “Huh? I thought it was fried orange.” He argued, “I don’t even understand why they fry foods outside their homes.” And in a blink of an eye, the Irishman’s mouth watered a bit.

“Woah, woah,” Liam shook his head, “I’m confused now. Is it egg waffle or fried orange?” Harry and Niall shrugged and debated whether it was a fried orange or egg waffle. (Louis just silently snickered and rolled his eyes again. Zayn is confused, he doesn’t know what they were talking about and instead stayed silent for a while.)

“Okay, okay. Let’s just call it a fried waffle with orange egg. Lol…” Liam made a peace sign with a sheepish smile on his face.

Louis finally sighed, ”You don’t really know the basic facts about Philippines, huh?” He then said matter-of-factly, “They call that food ‘quick-quick’ or something like that…”

Niall turned his head to Louis and asked, “You sure?”

Louis just shrugged, “I don’t really know, to be honest.”

Niall rolled his eyes this time, “I’ll just stick in calling that fried orange.”

Harry blurted, “Egg waffle.” Niall looked at the curly, eyes squinting to him, “Wanna fight, me boy?”

“I was born ready!” Harry stuck his tongue out and cracked his knuckles and began tackling the blonde boy in the bed. And Liam and Louis (also Zayn) just watched with a bored look.

Liam spoke, “Quick-quick you say?” Louis hummed in response. “Imma stop these two idiots.” Louis said and tried to stop the two youngest band members, but failed and to which Louis ended up debating (and also tackling) on what to call on that food. Liam sighed and was about to talk to Zayn when the boy on the video grumbled with a pout.

“Ya know what my problem is? I STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT THESE BASTARDS ARE TALKING ABOUT.”

Zayn then turn off the video call and all that left was Liam with nothing to do.

 

 

 

 


	5. ☀☀ Boyfriend Tagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Can you do a narry? I know this prompt is over used but harrys a youtuber and Nialls never been in any of his videos before but he talks about him a lot like how beautiful he is and his fans want him to do the boyfriend tag with him so he does anyway and the fans love him and harrys jealous because there commenting how hot he is ect... I'm drabling now thanks .xx  
> -blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what am I doing with my life. Um, enjoy reading! Give me more prompts! x)

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?”

“Because,” Harry smiled as he set up the camera. “You promised, and I’ve gotten too many of them. And they wanted to meet you love.” He replied and continued setting up the camera.

Niall sat on a yard of fresh green grasses, his legs crossed. And he pouted as he stares longingly to Harry working. He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and some shorts, preferring that the weather’s going to be a bit cloudy and windy. Harry didn’t mind though. Besides, he thinks Niall was adorably cute.

 

☀

 

Harry started his Youtube life when he was sixteen. He first uploaded videos about him making terrible puns and jokes. And some of them were also him gaming. Harry’s viewers were quite few, but he didn’t mind though. All in honest, he just had the confidence to share what he got in his mind. But as days, weeks, months had pass, the views were going high up like a rocket. He totally had no idea. Viewers were now requesting some other things like, personal reaction to things, some motivations and inspirations. And Harry was now hitting to thousands of subscribers and he was definitely shocked that he decided to make a thank you video for his subscribers.

And the one time he was recording, talking about some of his ideal mate and that he admitted he was gay didn’t bothered Harry. Though, he lost a quite few of his subscribers but the others remained and stayed by his side.

But another and recently video is that he was talking about his ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ and his subscribers-now-already-fans were left curious and confused. The fans didn’t even remember that he had announced that Harry already had a boyfriend nor neither did they _see_ his boyfriend once, and that was actually the worst mistake Harry made. Probably.

And the comment sections were exploding on the video Harry just posted.

**“Do the boyfriend tag, I must see and know your cute babe!”**

**“I MUST KNOW HIM!!!”**

**“HARRY DO THE BOYFRIEND TAG. NOW.”**

**“Why didn’t we know this at the first place? We must see him!”**

**“I bet he’s cute, Harry! Show him to us!!”**

**“ _BOYFRIEND TAG_.”**

 

Harry had to refrain himself from slapping his head. He gave in easily (with a sigh) and had to ask Niall with a deal.

 

☀

 

_Niall whined, “Harryyy, you do know I hate showing my face in front of a camera.”_

_“Aww, come on Ni.” Harry pouted and then smirked, holding his hand pleadingly. “Then explain to me why you had so many selfies in your phone?”_

_Harry cracked a grin when Niall blushed red and gave in, “F-fine! I’ll do it.”_

_“Yey! Thank you, Ni-bear.” He beamed and hugged the blushing boy until Niall interrupted and smiled, “As long as you’re gonna treat me pizza and ice cream.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ll give anything for you, love.”_

 

☀

 

Harry had finished setting up and positioning the camera. Checking the sky if the lighting would be okay. He then started to record his own video and sat down beside Niall who was playing the flower in front of him. It made Harry chuckle a bit, seeing how his boyfriend was definitely cute.

“Hey guys,” Harry began, smiling. “Today I’ll be going to do the boyfriend tag. This is Niall…” He glanced at Niall who was smiling a bit and staring to the camera.

“Hello…” he shyly waved.

“Isn’t he cute?” Harry received a slight punch in the arm. “Anyway, you've probably known him a lot from me from the last video I posted, yeah?” He ran his hand through his curly hair, and took a breath. “I probably shouldn't have done that but anyway, let’s start, yeah?”

He then picked a piece of paper in his pocket, then facing to Niall who was also facing Harry. “You ready, love?”

The blonde boy pouted and huffed, “No.”

Harry only laughed, “Alright then,”

"First question: What’s your first impression of me?”

“Mmm,” Niall closed his eyes as he pondered, “Nice… handsome.” He smiled and pecked Harry’s cheek.

“Mhm, next is…” He read the text, “What’s my biggest pet peeve?”

“Uhh...” Niall sheepishly smiled. “I ate too much?”

“More like, you ate _everything_ that’s in the fridge!” Harry pinched Niall’s pink cheeks and hugged him tight.

“It’s not my fault that I had always loved eating food.” Harry let go of his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. “Next question—“

“Now that I’ve mentioned food, I’m hungry.” Niall whined. Harry rolled his eyes again, shoving off the whine Niall made. “Not now, Nialler.”

"But--"

“What’s my unique talent?”

“Do your fans know that you sing unexpectedly at any time, any where?” Niall smirked at Harry, who was muttering a “shut up” and attempting to shut Niall’s mouth. “You sound fantastic, to be honest.” Harry beamed at the compliment, “Thank you, love.”

“Hm… What’s my favorite thing to do?”

“Spending time with meee!” Niall said triumphantly, probably tackled Harry to the ground and giggling.

“True, though.” Harry tried to untangle himself from Niall. “Ni! Get off!” Harry laughed along.

“Seriously though, get off Nialler!”

 

☀

 

After the video was recorded and uploaded to Youtube and was left for at least 3 days, the comment sections were flooding.

**“Oh my gosh! He’s so cute! Marry me Niall!!!!1”**

**“Luck you, Harry! You got that hot boy!”**

**“I’m inlove with Niall!!”**

**“Oh god, he’s hot. <333”**

**“I wanna marry Niall!! <3333”**

**“You two are perfect together! And btw, he’s hot and sexy ;)”**

 

Harry read the comments, happy that the fans didn’t hate Niall. But, a part of him was jealous. Who knows why? He tried to shrug it off. Sure, Niall is more sexy and hot than Harry is. Cute and kind and all. But there’s something more…

Is Harry a bit protective to his Nialler?

Because his stomach churned ever so slightly when his fans adored or admired whatsoever and wanted to marry him. And Harry's face made a look.

He chuckled to himself, typing away the words that his mind had formed to his phone.

 

**“Back off mates. No one’s going to steal his heart. He already belongs to me ;)) xx”**

 

And he hit the send button.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((can anyone help me how to deal with curfews whenever I'm in the middle of writing??


	6. ✝✝ 'See You Later' is Different from 'Goodbye'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic (I guess) Zarry. About Zayn... leaving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I respect Zayn's decision. It's just sad to see him leave the band. But hopefully, he would come back, let's just keep our hopes up. I--WE wish him the best for his life, and will never be forgotten. We love you Zayn! Always and forever in our hearts.

Harry strolled in the sidewalk, only occupying the right side of it. Harry's dimmed green eyes looked down gloomily in the concrete. He watched as his golden boots took each steps forward. He then felt a sudden feeling at his left side. He took a glimpse on his eye, seeing a blurred figure walking besides him. he stopped in his tracks to spare a moment in looking at his left. 

Nothing. 

Harry heaved a sigh and started walking again, this time, gaining speed. Harry still remembered the day when his best friend said, " _I'll take the left side while you took the right of the sidewalk, 'kay?_ " He fought the urge to let his emotions get him, because he doesn't want to be a mess all over again. 

_Drop._

A droplet of water wet Harry's hair. Harry looked up to the sky, stopping in his tracks again. Today's sky was grey, dark and large clouds were fused together. It seems that it's going to rain hard, Harry predicted. He then looked to the other side, left particularly. It was royal blue, calmness in it. Harry could tell it was clear because there are little or no clouds. Harry sighed. 

It then drizzled. 

Harry luckily wore his coat, so it shouldn't be a problem to him anymore. He then picked the hoodie of his coat and put it on his head, covering almost all of his brown curly locks. He then continued. This time, running. 

 

✝ 

 

"Harry..." The mentioned lad was wet on his coat in the doorway. Liam opened the door wider to let Harry in. 

"Hi, Li..." Harry mumbled and stepped inside the flat. 

"You're wet, Harry." Louis stated, sitting on a couch and watching some movie with Niall eating some popcorn. 

Harry just shrugged, "Well, at least it's just the coat..." He then removed his coat and threw it in the hamper beside. 

Liam sighed as he closed the door and walked towards them. "Where were you?" 

Niall piped in, "It was raining outside." 

Harry shrugged again, "Just went for a walk..." His green eyes then scanned the room. For a few moments, they landed on a luggage. Realization hit him, he's leaving. But he already knew he was leaving. But, why now already? Can it be just next days or week? His eyes widen and shoulders stiffened. 

Zayn. 

He already knew it before anyone else. But it just hurt to see his best friend leave _now_. Harry and Zayn would laugh at little and big things. And sometimes they would bicker around, but the fights they made didn't much matter to them anyway. They could tell each other what they were feeling right now, like they were exhausted and such, also could tell secrets even the dirty ones. But they always give each other their ears and a helping hand. And they always share their biggest smiles/ 

But it just breaks his heart to see Zayn leave. 

"He's...leaving?" Harry's voice cracked at the end, and Liam, Louis, and Niall frowned. 

"N-nah, he's just going around somewhere." Louis tried to sound sarcastic but failed, and Liam hit his arm lightly, eyebrows furrowed. Harry grimaced. 

Zayn then appeared from his room, already prepared to go. He stopped and waited for someone to break the tense silence that was growing inside the flat. Zayn then took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "So... now that everyone's here..." He then look at the four boys in their eyes one by one. When he got to look at Harry's, he felt a guilt lump on his throat. 

"Harry..." Harry's green eyes were wet with tears, his fists balled up and biting his lip which was quivering. Zayn then ran up to Harry and hugged him into a tight embrace. Then Harry started to cry, but nevertheless hugged Zayn back. 

"I'm sorry Haz, truly am..." Zayn muttered and rubbed circles in Harry's back. Harry only cried, this time, sobs were escaping. 

Liam, Louis and Niall joined in the sad group hug and cried quietly, saying their farewells and loves to Zayn. 

Hey, Haz." 

"Hmm?" 

"Remember the time when I said I would leave the band at February 30?" Zayn stilled remembered the time when he made Harry cried for hours, and the realized there was no February 30 at all. He chuckled lighlty to himself, followed shortly by the others but ended shortly. 

"W-well, duh... of course..." Harry mumbled and lightly punched Zayn's chest (which Zayn winced a bit) and added. "But then you're leaving... for real..." He pouted and tears were still streaming down his face. Harry let go of Zayn, and Zayn followed suit, as well as for the other 3. 

"And I hate you..." Harry wiped his tears. Zayn sheepishly smiled. 

"Love you too," Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. 

"We're going to miss you, Zayn." Niall frowned and hugged Zayn. "If you'll come back, I want food to be with you." Niall grinned, tears on his blue eyes. 

"No way, Ni." Zayn laughed lightly and shook his head, but hugged Niall back. 

"Same. Call us when you miss us, yeah?" Liam quietly chuckled. 

Zayn gave a small laugh and nodded, "Of course, you too, yeah?" Liam nodded. 

"Louis," Louis rolled his eyes but gave a smile, "Still partners in crime, yeah?" 

"Of course." Zayn smiled and they hugged. "Gonna miss you, bro." They said in unison. 

"Harry..." 

"Now I know why you wanted to walk on the left side of the sidewalk." Harry huffed and folded his arms. Zayn took that as a hint and hugged Harry a little too tight, but Harry didn't complain. He instead doesn't want the hug to end. 

Zayn then carried his luggage to the doorway, but stopped almost immediately. He then turned to face the 4 boys who were now on the verge of tears again. And that made Zayn almost tearing up. 

"One last hug?" He had his arms wide open. 

A last group hug was then made, but it did not last long. They don't really want to be a crying mess again. 

"See you later?" ("See you later.") 

"Call us, eh, Zayn?" ("I promise!") 

"Gonna miss you bro!" ("You too!") 

"We're going to see each other for some time, yeah, Zee?" 

"Of course, Haz." 

Zayn gave his final smile to them before leaving with his luggage. The boys returned their smile and waited for his figure to disappear in sight. The four boys stood there silently now, don't know what to do now, since Zayn... 

But Harry hopefully thought, this is not their 'goodbye'. 

 

 

 


End file.
